The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus for performing a processing operation on a selected substrate. More specifically, the present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus that has a pair of pressed together supply rolls for applying pressure to perform the processing operation.
In conventional master processing apparatuses, such as the ones shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,580,417 and 5,582,962, a pair of nip rollers are used to apply the pressure required to perform a master processing operation. More specifically, the devices disclosed in these prior art patents are designed to apply pressure with their nip rollers to adhere pressure-sensitive adhesive from one or both of the supply materials to the selected substrate being processed. The processing operations disclosed in these patents may include an adhesive transfer operation wherein the adhesive is transferred to only one side of the selected substrate to create a label or sticker; a laminating operation wherein each supply material has a layer of adhesive and the supply materials are adhered to both sides of selected substrate; or a combination laminating/adhesive transfer operation wherein one of the supply materials is adhesively bonded to one side of the selected substrate and the adhesive on the other supply material is transferred to the other side of the selected substrate.
The use of nip rollers in the types of devices shown in these prior art patents is well-known for applying the requisite pressure to bond the pressure-sensitive adhesive on one or both of the supply materials to the substrate being processed. However, the nip rollers represent a significant amount of both the cost and weight of the device. Further, the nip rollers add to the overall size and manufacturing complexity of the device. The nip rollers must be pressed together with the correct amount of force and also must be properly aligned to ensure a smooth, efficient processing operation.
While the types of devices shown in the ""417 and ""962 patents are quite suitable for their intended purposes, the costs associated with their manufacture can make their purchase undesirable for casual users who do not frequently use these devices to perform processing operations. To meet the needs of the casual user, it would be desirable to reduce some of the component and manufacturing costs associated with these conventional designs.
To meet the need described above, one aspect of the present invention provides a substrate processing apparatus for processing a selected substrate. The apparatus comprises a frame and a first supply roll rotatably mounted to the frame, the first supply roll comprising a first supply substrate having a first surface and a second surface. The first supply substrate is wound about the first supply roll such that the first surface thereof faces radially outward with respect to the first supply roll. A second supply roll is rotatably mounted to the frame. The second supply roll comprises a second supply substrate having a first surface and a second surface, the second supply substrate being wound about the second supply roll such that the first surface thereof faces radially outward with respect to the second supply roll. The first and second supply rolls are relatively movable toward one another to engage the first surfaces of the first and second supply substrates with one another.
At least the first surface of the first supply substrate has a layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive disposed thereon. The first surface of the second supply substrate may also have a layer of adhesive disposed thereon, depending on the type of processing operation to be performed. The apparatus of the invention may be configured for the processing operation to be a laminating operation as the processing operation, wherein the first supply substrate and the second supply substrate are both transparent laminating films and wherein the first surface of the second supply substrate also has a layer of adhesive disposed thereon. The apparatus may also be configured for the processing operation to be an adhesive transfer operation wherein the first supply substrate is a release liner and wherein the second supply substrate is a mask substrate devoid of adhesive. The mask substrate will cover any excess portions of the adhesive on the release liner exposed around a periphery of the selected substrate during the processing operation. Additionally, the apparatus according to the invention may be configured for the processing operation to be a combination laminating/adhesive transfer operation as wherein the first supply substrate is a release liner and wherein the second supply substrate is a transparent laminating film having a layer of adhesive disposed on the first surface thereof. Furthermore, the apparatus of the invention may be configured for the processing operation to be a magnet making operation wherein the first supply substrate is a flexible magnet substrate and wherein the second supply substrate is a mask substrate devoid of adhesive while wound on the second supply roll. As in the adhesive transfer operation, the mask substrate will cover any excess portions of the adhesive on the release liner exposed around a periphery of the selected substrate during the processing operation. It is to be understood that these specific types of processing operations are intended to be illustrative and non-limiting. The invention is intended to encompass any and all types of processing operations wherein adhesive bonding is affected between some or all of the substrates being processed.
The apparatus of the invention further comprises biasing structure biasing the first and second supply rolls towards one another such that the first surfaces of the first and second supply substrates are pressed into engagement with one another to enable performance of a processing operation wherein (a) the selected substrate is advanced in a feeding direction between the first and second supply rolls so that the pressed engagement of the supply rolls presses the first surfaces of the first and second supply substrates against opposing sides of the selected substrate so as to affect adhesive bonding between the substrates, and (b) the portions of the first and second supply substrates pressed against the selected substrate are unwound from the first and second supply rolls and advanced together with the selected substrate. The biasing structure continues to bias the first and second supply rolls towards one another as the first and second supply substrates are depleted from the supply rolls thereby maintain the pressed engagement of the supply rolls.
By using the supply rolls themselves to press the supply substrates against the selected substrate to affect adhesive bonding, the component and manufacturing costs associated with nip rollers are eliminated, thereby reducing the overall cost of the apparatus. Also, the weight and overall size of the processing apparatus may be reduced, if desired, by the elimination of the nip rollers.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method for processing a selected substrate. The method comprises: providing a rotatable first supply roll and providing a rotatable second supply roll. The first supply roll comprises a first supply substrate having a first surface and a second surface. The first surface has a layer of pressure-sensitive adhesive disposed thereon and the first supply substrate is wound about the first supply roll such that the first surface thereof and the adhesive layer face radially outward with respect to the first supply roll. The second supply roll comprises a second supply substrate having a first surface and a second surface. The second supply substrate is wound about the second supply roll such that the first surface thereof faces radially outward with respect to the second supply roll.
The method further comprises pressing the first and second supply rolls together such that the first surfaces of the first and second supply substrates are pressed into engagement with one another. While the first and second supply rolls are pressed together, the selected substrate is advanced between the supply rolls so that (a) the pressed engagement of the supply rolls presses the first surfaces against the first and second supply substrates against the opposite sides of the selected substrate so as to cause said adhesive to bond to the selected substrate and (b) the portion of the first and second supply substrates pressed against the selected substrate and advanced together with the selected substrate.
Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.